A Planned Wedding
by Yaoi-Fan-Day-Day
Summary: Joey is forced to marry Money Bags...err Kaiba. I wonder how that will turn out? I know their are probubly a lot of these but I felt like writing one. R/R please! SetoxJoey
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi Fan Day Day: Waaaaa!

Bakura: What the hell's wrong with you know?

Yaoi Fan Day Day: My friend hasn't sent my story yet!

Seto: And that's a bad thing?

Yaoi Fan Day Day: Why yes it is considering it had you and a certain blond puppy in it. *winks*

Seto: That b****!

Joey: Hey, language!

Seto: Sorry!

Yaoi Fan Day Day: Seto apologized… that made my day! XD

Bakura: For the love of all that's good and decent will you just get on with this bloody thing?

Yaoi Fan Day Day: Fine….bossy.

Bakura: What was that?

Yaoi Fan Day Day: Nothing! *looks nervous*

Bakura: That's what I thought. *Smirks*

Joey: Yaoi Fan Day Day does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any charterers in it!

Joey stood outside his apartment in complete disdain. It's not that he hated it, no far from it! He loved coming home and spending time with his father. Despite what other people saw on the surface his father wasn't that bad of a guy. He loved his dad just as much as he loved his little sister Serenity. In fact his little sister is supposed to be visiting him for the weekend. So why, you might ask, was he so nervous to go into his own house where his sister was undoubtedly waiting for him? Well that could be explained in one and only one sentence, ready. Whenever his sister decided to visited, automatically meant his mother was their too.

Joey shuttered at the thought. Maybe he could get in, say hi to Serenity, and then get out. He knew one of his friends would take him in for the night and he could always tell his dad he made plans. With that thought in mind he quickly made his way to the front door, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Joey!"

Joey fell to the floor as a large mass flew into them making them fall to the floor in a heap on the floor. Joey automatically rapped his arms around the sobbing girl laying on him.

"Hey their sis'. How have you been?" Joey asked secretly enjoying his little sister's still obvious affection to her older brother.

"Don't ask me something like that when I'm upset with you!" Serenity cried into his chest.

Joey was taken aback by her claim. Why would she be upset with him? He didn't remember doing anything to cause her to act like this.

"What did I do?"He asked trying to comfort her by rubbing her hair like he used to do when she was like this.

Serenity looked at Joey in confusion then glared over her shoulder where Joey suspected the rest of "Family" was.

"You haven't even told him yet?" She yelled.

"Told me what?" Joey asked.

"I didn't tell him because it's not going to happen!" His father yelled back.

"Yes it is! The planes have already been set." Mother.

"What the hell's going on?" Finally annoyed Joey shouted.

Serenity looked at him sadly then finally got up. She reached down for his hand which he took after hesitating for a few minutes. He was dragged to the living room where he found his mother sitting on the couch looking like the royal queen of the earth and his father looking royally pissed off. After he sat down in the only set across from them, forcing Serenity to sit in between the two feuding parents.

"Alright," Joey looked at all of them, "What's going on? What am I supposed to know?"

"Nothing!" His father yelled.

"Shut up!" He's mother seethed. "This is going to be good for him. If you were any kind of father you'd realize that!"

"Now hold on a minute," Joey's father began before he was cut off by Serenity.

"Both of you stop it! Where here for Joey not so you two can argue!"

Both of the parents stopped arguing before they both looked at Joey. Still left out of the loop Joey was beyond mad.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!"

Serenity looked away contemplating before finally turning to Joey with the saddest look he's ever seen on his little sister's face.

"Joey….your engaged."

Joey stared at them all, looking at each person in the face before finally going back to the first person. Unable to grasp what his sister had said.

"Joey did you hear your sister?" His mother snapped, annoyed by his lack of response.

Joey nodded his head stiffly feeling tears sting the back of his eyes, but held them at bay until he was alone.

"Well aren't you happy? I mean if it weren't for me you might never have gotten around to it you self."

"You selfish cow your only in this for the money!" Joey's father once again yelled.

"Who is it?" Joey whispered.

"What?"Serenity asked leaning in to hear better.

"Who is it?" He asked louder.

Again Serenity looked uncertain about wither or not to tell him.

"Oh for the love of god!" His father groaned. "Your mother," he said sarcastically. "Has decided to marry you off to none other than the famous Seto Kaiba himself."

Completely taken aback Joey stared at his father.

"No, he would never agree to that!"

"Of course he would." Mother dearest smiled like she won. "In fact he already has."

"What!" Joey shot out of his set. "No way, Money Bags would never do that! He doesn't even like me, especially like that!"

"Oh hush. It'll be fine." His mother got up from her set pulling Serenity up with her. "I and Serenity are going back to the hotel and tomorrow we are all going to see your fiancée. Be ready by eight in the morning to head over to his home." And with that she walked out with Serenity in tow.

"Don't worry son" His father said as the door slammed shut. "I won't let her get away with this."

"I think you have as much say in this as I do." Joey sighed as he sat back down, dreading tomorrow.

A/N: If you're wondering, Serenity was upset because Joey didn't tell her about the engagement. And there will be more chapters. :P oh and sorry to the friend who's reading that Bakura called a b****….

Yaoi Fan Day Day: Yay! All done! *falls to floor snoring*

Bakura: Man she's out like a light….want to draw on her face?

Malik and Mark: Of course!

Yugi: Don't… You…Dare!

Everyone: Awwww!


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoi Fan Day Day: Sorry everyone! It's taking me forever to update but I've been very busy. Finals were last week and I was looking for a job…

Ryou: And we're all very proud of you Day- chan!

Yaoi Fan Day Day: Aww thank you Ryou- Kun! *hugs*

Bakura: Ewwww….

Day-chan: Shut up bakura!

Bakura: Make me little girl!

Day-chan: *looks depressed and sulks in corner*

Bakura: What just happened? O.o

Ryou: She gets made fun of all the time about her age and height. So you basically insulted her.

Bakura: That was kind of the point….

Ryou: Bakura…*Glares*

Bakura: Fine! Sorry.

Day- Chan: Yay! On with the next chapter!

Ryou: Yaoi Fan Day Day does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters!

Joey stared at his ceiling feeling like crap. He knew it was irrational and he knew it was going to drive him crazy all night; but something inside of his head refused to stop thinking of Kaiba. Groaning out loud he rolled over and smacked his head against the pillow. Joey knew that the more he thought about it the better chance he'd have of accepting it. The thing was…

"I don't want to accept it!" He cried out loud.

H e felt tears threaten the back of his lids as he fought to keep them away. Closing his eyes he buried his head in his pillow and prayed to get some sleep. Knowing full well that it was not going to come easily.

(time skip)

Standing in front of the Kaiba mansion Joey couldn't help but admit that he felt a little intimidated. Serenity stood to his left and his mother to his right. Mom insisted that his father stay home so he wouldn't make a bad impression on his soon to be 'husband'. Joey wished his father came, not only to put a stop to this but to help him get through it; now here he was alone. Well, not completely alone. He still had his little sister by him, who was currently clutched to his arm as they we're let past the gates and up the drive way. Feeling like he was about to throw up what little food he managed to eat this morning, Joey griped his sisters hand, breathed in a deep breath, and moved closer to the big door that loomed ahead.

When they reached the large doors his mother was the one who knocked on the front door. Joey was glad, because he didn't think the strongest man in Japan could tear him away from his sister at this point.

The door swung open and a young women dressed in a maids outfit greeted them with a cold glare.

"May I help you?" she said snootily, turning her noise up at them.

"Yes you may, were here to see Kaiba." His mother retorted just as snooty.

"And which Kaiba are you requesting." By this time Joey swore he could see up this chick's noise.

"The eldest of course."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba has not informed any one that he was expecting company so I can let you in." And with a finally smirk she slammed the door in their faces.

Serenity looked like she was about to cry and his mother looked absolutely livid. Fearing the worst Joey calmly took his sister into a hug and turned to where he was facing his mother.

"It's fine mom. I have Mokuba's number in my phone. We can just call him to figure this all out."

Sighing in defeat his mother turned to him with a weak smile, and wrapped her arms around Joey. Taken aback Joey removed one of his arms from Serenity and placed it on his mothers shoulder.

"Your right, we should just go home and figure this all out later."

As they went to walk away they heard a crash from inside the mansion. Joey extracted himself from the two women and made his way to the door to see if everything was okay. Suddenly the door shot open causing Joey to jump in surprise. Just as Joey realized what just happened a figure ran past him in tears. Since Joey was who he was he reached for the figure, managing to grab her arm before she could go any further.

"Hey," He soothed. "What's wrong? Why with the tears?"

She looked at Joey with sadness etched on her features, and Joey immediately recognized her as the maid that had slammed the door in their face. She looked at Joey sadly and with a small curtsy spoke in a soft voice that Joey had to strain to hear it.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize Mr. Kaiba was expecting you Mr. Wheeler. Please go up the stairs and make a left. His office is the last door to the right. He should be there; my apologizes again." And with that she was gone, running down the drive way.

Joey looked at his mom and sister in surprise. His mother composed herself quickly and walked ahead of them into the large house of his so called enemy. Joey glanced at Serenity not entirely sure how to proceed. She just shrugged her shoulders, wiped what tears were still in her eyes away, and followed their mother. Joey left to figure out what the hell just happened he sluggishly fallowed the women inside and shut the door on what last chance he had to get out of the god damn mess.

True to her word the office was exactly where the maid said it was. His mother and sister, having gotten a head start, were most likely waiting for him inside along with Mr. Money Bags himself. Joey took a deep breath to try to ease his tight muscles, closing his eyes he prayed for strength to not strangle Kaiba. With that he opened the door to find every pair of eyes turn to stare at him. Feeling slightly self-conscious he made his way to the only available seat, thanking whoever was above that it was by Serenity.

"So first things first." His mom spoke. "Why the hell were we so rudely turned away like that?"

"Mother …" Serenity murmured.

"It's all right I've been having trouble with that maid for months. She never showed up to work on time or meetings, which would explain why she didn't know I was expecting you." Seto folded his arms over his chest as he spoke, keeping his eyes firmly on Joey. "She's also been a nonstop flirt. It's been becoming a annoying recently. The way she treated you was just the final straw for me to kick her out."

"Well good riddance." His mother said smugly.

"Now hold on a minute." Joey cut in. "You just fired her? Why the fuck would you go do something like that?"

"Were you not listening mutt? I told you already that she's been a pest plus the way she's treated you…"

"Fuck you rich boy how do you know she didn't have a bad home life? What if she needed the money or the work, what if you just fired her from her only source of income? Ever think of that?"

"Joey Wheeler that is the rudest thing I've ever heard!" His mother screeched.

Kaiba sat up not even distracting Joey from his argument with his mother. The only one who noticed was Serenity, was quietly sitting in the watching as Seto reached for something in his pocket. Walking toward the blonde boy he got on one knee which caused Joey to gap at him.

"Of course the deal has already been made and you have no choice in an actual answer I still like to play it by the book." Seto pulled out a small black, silk box. He slowly opened it to where everyone could see the huge ring inside. "Joey Wheeler will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Everyone was silent waiting for Joey to shut his mouth and answer the damn question. Finally Joey was able to look at every one in the room. He looked at his mother, who looked at him already knowing what his answer was going to be. Serenity who just looked like she was about to cry any moment. Lastly he looked at Seto. His expression was a little harder to read; he saw amusement and…something else that Joey couldn't figure out. Without realizing it Joey has answered the question.

"Well, like you said, I don't have a choice." Joey took the ring and handed it to Seto who, without another word placed it on his finger. "Yes Seto Kaiba, I'll merry you."

:::::::::::::

Day- Chan: well another chapter down!

Ryou: I'm still proud of you Day- Chan!

Bakura: Speaking of which how's work at the library?

Day-Chan: ….I told them I was sick today.

Ryou: But you're not sick….

Day-Chan…your point?

Bakura: I knew you weren't all good!

Day-Chan: That's right and you better not forget it!


	3. Chapter 3

Day –Chan: Hey my lovely readers! I'm back!

Ryou: *glomps* I missed you Day- Chan! Where were you?

Day-Chan: I've been busy living life my young Ryou –Chan and let me tell you one thing… it's boring as hell.

Bakura: well then why didn't you update sooner?

Day-Chan: Well… you see I had a lot of homework that I had to do….

Bakura: Horrible excuse.

Day- Chan: *sighs* I know.

Ryou: On with the story!

Bakura: Day-Chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Anyone who says she does shall get a first class trip to the shadow realm! Complementary of yours truly.

When they left the Kaiba mansion, Joey now sporting a huge ring on his finger, it was safe to say they were all pretty tiered. His mom excused herself and Serenity, leaving Joey to walk home. Not that he really minded. Joey found that being alone helped him think, and at the moment that's what he really needed. After waving goodbye to his mom and sister he started to walk home.

It was quiet on the walk home, which gave Joey enough time to think about…everything. About Kaiba and why he would want to marry someone like Joey and the only plausible reason Joey could think of was, Seto can't resist torturing him on a regular basis. Nodding to himself he figured that it made more sense than anything else.

When Joey got home he was met with a very displeased father.

"You know you didn't have to go." He's father said, clearly upset.

"It's fine dad. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

His father looked unconvinced.

"I'll get you out of this son; I won't let them force you into anything like this."

Joey put his hand on his father to try to reassure him, bad idea. His father caught glimpse of the ring and in his rage shoved Joey away from him. Joey lost his balance; He fell to the floor hitting his head hard on the ground. The thud only momentarily distracted his father, but seeing as his son was fine he stormed out of the apartment.

Joey lay on the floor, in too much pain to do much else. And to add on to that Joey was in shock. Not once since Joey's Mom left has his father ever harmed him in any way. Rubbing the back of his head Joey felt a huge lump starting to form. It could have been worse, Joey thought and with a lot of effort he managed to stand and walk to his room, where as soon as he hit the bed, he was out.

Joey woke to the sound of his cell going off. Tiredly he made his way across the room, wincing every time his head throbbed. Picking up the loud object he flipped it open to answer.

"Joey?"

Joey was confused. He recognized the voice but he couldn't put a face and name too it.

"Yeah who's this?" Joey replied.

"Who do you think it is mutt?" The voice sounded annoyed.

"Kaiba!"

"The one and only."

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"Your sister. I thought since we are to be married I should have a way to get a hold of you."

"My…sister? Whatever, you still haven't explained yourself to me."

"I didn't know I had too" Kaiba said amused.

"Cut the crap Kaiba. Why the hell would you ever agree to marry me? Do you really want to torture me for the rest of my life?" Joey said, almost about to cry, almost.

The other end was quiet for a moment, ad Joey would have thought that Kaiba had hung up if not for the breathing.

"I would have thought it would have been obvious." He said finally.

"What's obvious?"

"As you know I'm not good at… expressing myself." Kaiba started. "But I don't hate you. In fact I care for you mutt. More than you think. I tried to ignore it but you can't possibly imagine how difficult it is when every time I go out you always show up."

Joey was speechless. He cleared his throat but still nothing came out.

"And I would also like to point out that you did agree to marry me."

"Wait hold up…..you….like me?"

"Did I stutter mutt?"

"Shut it Kaiba…"

"Seto."

"What?"

"My name is Seto and I would appreciate if you called me by it."

"Well my names Joey maybe you can start calling me by that too."

"….Fair enough."

"Seto?" Joey asked.

"Yeah mu….Joey"

"I have to go."

"Fine. Goodnight Joey."

"Night Seto."

As they hung up and Joey made it to his bed he couldn't help but think that maybe marrying Seto wouldn't be that bad. He fell asleep that night playing with the ring.

Day-Chan: sorry for the shortness of this chapter but at least I updated!

A/N: Thanks for staying with me guys! I did actually plan this one so that's an accomplishment. Please review and no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou: We're back!

Day-Chan- Don't yell Ryou I'm not feeling good.

Ryou: Why?

Day-Chan: Well I feel like shit and I have to memorize a monologue by next week. I only have for sentences memorized right now!

Bakura: Then why are you here?

Day-Chan: …Shut up!

Ryou: Day-Chan does not own yugioh or any characters.

When Joey woke up the next day he felt like a five ton truck had ran over his head. He genteelly felt the back of his head only to find no bumps but a lot of pain. Wincing he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. From all his experiences he knew that if you didn't get a bump after hitting your head that hard then you needed to get it checked out. As he stood in front of the mirror he debated on going to the hospital or risking it. Joey reached for his wallet and found exactly what he feared.

Empty.

Cursing at his bad luck he decided he had to risk it. There was no way he could afford a medical bill with what money he would get from work. Looking at the clock he sighed. Why did it have to be so early?

Joey got dressed and left the apartment, successfully staying out of his father's way, and walked to the park. Since it was Sunday Joey had nowhere else to be. He never worked on Sunday's and he didn't have school either. So here he was sitting on the park bench trying not to move too much, which he figured out would cause his head to throb more than it already was. At one point Joey felt as if he was ready to pass out. If it wasn't form will power he managed to stay awake long enough until a certain CEO walked up to him.

"Joey? What are you doing here?"

"What's if look like Kiaba?"

"It looks like your sick. Maybe you should go home."

"Maybe you should mind your own business!" Joey snapped back. Silently he cursed himself. He didn't mean to sound so nasty but the more he talked the more his head banged in protest.

Seto's eyes narrowed, causing Joey to flinch away.

"You stupid mutt I was only trying to be a caring fiancé! But if you don't want my help then fine! Fuck you!"

With that said the angered CEO turned to leave causing Joey to panic. He didn't want Seto to leave. He didn't want Seto to ever leave him! Without thinking of the consequences and since he couldn't find the words he did the only other thing he could think of. As swiftly as he could he jumped off the bench and reached for Seto's arm. Only to miss and fall on the concrete. He saw black spots a few seconds before the pain. Trying not to scream Joey only managed a small whimper.

###Seto's POV###

I was pissed! How dare that mutt even think he could act that way toward me! I was being nice I even tried to be caring! And he just….narrowing my eyes I spoke words I never would have dreamed be directed at Joey.

"You stupid mutt I was only trying to be a caring fiancé! But if you don't want my help then fine! Fuck you!"

I saw the pained look on Joey's face but I was too angry to even care. Every muscle in me was urging me leave and that's what I did…well tried to do. When I turned away to walk back to the limo I felt a sudden sinking feeling before I heard a loud thud. I quickly turned around to find my puppy liying on the ground whimpering in pain.

"Joey!" I yelled.

He rushed to sit by Joey, careful not to hurt him more then he already was.

"Joey? Joey are you okay? What's wrong?" I was scared. I mean I have never been more terrified in my life!

"My…head…" Joey whimpered.

I almost didn't hear him but after leaning in I under stood. Cautiously I felt Joey's head, being as genteel as I could. I felt nothing but at one spot that made Joey cry out.

"Pup I need to get you to a doctor."

He shook his head. "Can't….Can't afford to…"

Stupid pup.

I carefully picked him up, causing him to wrap his arms around my neck. As much as I loved it this was no time to be enjoying Joey's arms around me.

"Seto…"

"Hush pup. I'm taking you to a hospital."

"N-no."

I finally gave in and crushed my lips to his and for a moment I could have sworn that I had died. It was perfect, not that I would ever admit that to him. Pulling away I meet his wide brown eyes.

"I'll take care of everything puppy, trust me."

Quietly he nodded and winced. I frowned and knew that I had to get him medical attention soon. I carried him to my limo and put him down softly.

"Take us to the nearest hospital and be quick!" I ordered.

The driver nodded, giving Joey a worried glance before putting up the window to separate them.

"How did you get hurt." I found myself asking, well more like demanding.

"Leave it alone Seto."

"I won't leave it alone, not when my fiancé is hurt and needing medical attention!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joey playing with the ring.

I smirked.

"I-it was an accident. He didn't mean to…"

"He?"

"My dad…he was just upset that I agreed to marry you and…he got a little…"

"A little what?" I could feel my anger resurfacing.

"Violent."

"There's no little about it Joey he's your father! He should never…"

Joey cut me off.

"It's not like it's a daily thing Seto. Actually this is the first time he's ever done it. He was just really upset."

"So you think we should not go through with it then?" I asked, trying hard not to show how much it would hurt if he agreed with that idea.

"No. I promised you I would marry you and I don't go back on my promises." Slowly he shifted to where he was sitting close enough to meet me eye to eye. I didn't know what he was doing until I felt soft lips on my own. He pulled away as quickly as he could.

"I know you may not guess it but I like you more then you, and even I realized." He didn't meet my gaze. "When you started to walk away I was scared. I thought that I blew it and I didn't want that."

I hugged him.

I was careful not to hurt him but I couldn't stop myself either.

"I didn't mess up did I Seto?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course not."

", we're here."

Seto looked out the window too se that they were parked outside the hospital.

"Thank you; I'll call you when we need you again."

"Yes sir."

Seto turned to Joey,

"Come pup let's get you better."

Day-Chan: (passed out on floor)

Ryou: She fell asleep.

Bakura: Yep.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry about how slow of an updater I am. I really have been busy and I really do need to memorize a monologue. But until the next chapter I hope to get plenty of reviews, because they make me happy. Until next time bye!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Day-Chan: Well obviously I have no life because I'm on sooner then I last thought I would be!

Bakura: How's your monologue coming?

Day-Chan: Hey I worked on it! I actually got farther then I was before!

Bakura: And how much more do you have to go?

Day-Chan: That's beside the point!

Ryou: So what's the plan for this chapter?

Day-Chan: Well if I tell you that then you won't be surprised later.

Ryou: Theirs a surprise?

Day-Chan: Hell if I know. I just tend to write what comes to me. I never plan.

Bakura: Maybe you should.

Day-Chan: Maybe you should your face!

Bakura:…

Ryou:…..

Bakura: ….What?

Day-Chan: Never mind and just do the disclaimer!

Ryou: Day-Chan does not own YuGiOH!

When they got to the hospital Seto had to carry Joey into the building. Joey being in the state he was in did not protest. Instead he clung to Seto as if his life depended on it, which he was really hoping was not the case. When Seto walked into the waiting room he was immediately over come by many curious gazes. He silently ignored them but judging by the tightening of Joeys arms he knew that Joey couldn't ignore it as easily.

"Kiaba let me down." Joey whispered quietly.

"Calm down Joey we're almost there."

Still holding on to Joey Seto made it to the check in counter (a/n: is there a name for it because I don't know it. Oh well.) The women gave them a friendly look that helped Joey calm down a little. Seto felt a little relived by this because he didn't want to waist valuable time that could be used to help Joey, instead of trying to calm him down.

"Hello, my name is Shiann what seems to be the problem?"

"Well my fiancé," Seto gestured to Joey, "Has what seems to be a head injury."

"Oh well then I need a parent or legal guardian to sign him in then we can have a doctor take a look."

Seto's mood instantly turned sour.

"I'm sorry if that will be hard to arrange, his mother is not here at the moment and his father is the reason he's here in the first place. Is there anything else that can be done?"

The woman's face paled and she shot into action.

"I'll get a doctor here as quickly as possible. Have a seat and relax. Try not to stress him out or move him too much, I'll be right back."

With that the women ran down the nearby hall. Seto slowly walked to the nearest seat and set Joey down. As he pulled away he was automatically meet with angry brown eyes.

"What the hell Seto?" Joey whispered angrily.

"What? I just told her the truth."

"Yeah but do you realize how much trouble my father can get in? I'm not eighteen yet they can take me away!"

"I won't let that happen!" Seto shot back. He was not going to let them take Joey away! He didn't care what he had to do it would not happen!

"I don't think there's much you can do Seto! I'm seventeen you don't have a say! My mom won't take me there won't be any other option!" Joey felt on the verge of tears.

Seto, who just realized what he had done, was almost to that point too. He genteelly pulled Joey to him.

"It won't happen puppy, I promise. We'll get married and then you'll be safe. They will not take you."

Right at that moment Shiann came back followed by a tall, slightly chubby doctor.

"Alright," she said breathlessly, " will take him back now to be checked out. can I please have a word with you?"

Seto nodded and, very reluctantly, let the doctor lead Joey down the hallway and out of his site. He then turned to the nurse who was wearing an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry but do to the fact that Joey is under aged and his father his responsible for his current conditions I had to call Child Services."

"That means they can,"

"Take him away." She finished. Seto glared at her.

"It's fine."

The nurse looked shocked.

"Fine? This is your fiancé ! How could you be fine with it?"

""I'm fine with it because it's not going to happen." Seto looked smug.

"Oh really you think you can beat the system?"

"I don't think I can beat it Miss. Shiann, but I do know a lot of people who owe me favors. I won't let anyone take him away from me, at least not without a fight and let me assure you it will be a hell of a fight."

At this the nurse looked happy. She practically glowed from how much happiness was coming from her.

" I look forward to hearing more about this because I have a feeling the media will have a field day. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

### Joey###

Some where in the building Joey was in the process of getting a full out head examination. And Joey was not happy about it at all. Every time the doctor would poke to hard or speak to loudly Joey would wince or move away. The doctor would scold him for it and continue the treatment. Sadly this process took longer than Joey thought it should. He ended up sore and tired and just wanting to see Seto.

Another part of him was scared though. What if they did take him away? Would he still see Seto? Or even be able to marry him? He knew it was irrational but he just couldn't stand the thought of losing Seto after they have just seemed to get closer. He remembered hearing Seto saying that he needed to trust him, and part of him wanted to, but how could you beat the system?

With all of this going threw his head Joey missed what the doctor had said and Joey had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said that you have a slight concussion and minimal bruising. I'm going to prescribe you some pills and suggest you take it easy for a few weeks. No working, no stress, I just want you to rest and relax."

Joey nodded and got up to leave, but the doctor grabbed his arm before he could.

"One more thing, before you go I just need you to be careful with those pills. Their strong and should not be taken more than once a day. Do you understand?"

Joey nodded, just wanting to get back to Seto. The doctor nodded seeing that Joey understood and let him go. Joey walked down the hall thinking about what's happened so far, and all the hell he and Seto were going to have to go through together.

Joey smiled.

Together.

He was liking the future already.

Day-Chan: Chapter five is now done!

Bakura: Finally!

A/N: I just want to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story and for the constant reviewers who have reviewed most of the chapters! You guys are really awesome! If you have any ideas for the next chapter of what you think should happen later on in the story I would love to hear them! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Day- Chan: *Dancing around the room*

Bakura: What the hell is wrong with her?

Ryou-Chan: She's just really excited *smiles*

Bakura: About?

Day-Chan: I'm going to COMI-CON!

Bakura: Oh Ra you nerd.

Day-Chan: Hey!

Bakura: What you are!

Day-Chan: …It's still not nice.

Disclaimer: Yaoi-Fan-Day Day does NOT own YuGiOh or it's characters!

When Joey got to Seto's house, since he wasn't allowed to go back home, he was forced to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Much too his humiliation he wasn't allowed to do a lot of things. If he was hungry Seto got it for him. If he was thirsty Seto would bring it to him, and if he needed to go to the bathroom… well you get the idea. By the time dinner was over and Seto was clearing the plates, he wasn't allowed to eat at the table, Joey had had enough!

"Seto I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself." Joey yelled.

"Your also injured and I'm not going to take the chance of you going to the hospital just because you think you can pee by yourself."

"First off I can pee by myself, and secondly if that ever leaves this room then you're going to be spending our honeymoon on the couch!" Joey took a few minutes to let the threat sink in before continuing. "Besides the doctor just said I need to relax, and getting something to eat will not stress me out!"

Seto glared at Joey making Joey flinch, which he hated but he wasn't going to take the chance of Joey getting hurt.

"FIRST off," Seto emphasized the word first sarcastically, "if I so much as see you out of that bed, even once, then I'll never let you out of this house again and secondly if you think that's a threat then you're wrong because like it or not I will be in bed with you during our honeymoon."

The room was quiet for a few seconds before Joey finally spoke up, although quietly.

"H-hey Seto I'm kind of thirsty…would you mind?"

"It would be my pleasure puppy."

A few Day's passed, with no word from Joey's dad, and Joey was finally able to leave the room without Seto there to make sure he wasn't going to hurt himself. At the moment he was in the game room with Mokuba testing out a new game when Seto walked in with a man fallowing behind him. Seto stepped in front of the screen, much to Mokuba's displeasure.

"Nii-san! We're playing a game."

"Mokuba I need to speak to Joey alone. Go to your room and work on your homework."

Mokuba understood immediately and ran out of the room. Seto turned to Joey without showing any emotion as he motioned for him to sit with him on the couch. As He sat down Seto faced the man who was awkwardly standing in the corner.

"Now let's get down to business." Seto said in his stern CEO voice.

"Y-yes mister Kiaba." The man sweated a little. "I'm here on behalf of Joey and yourself. I'm from Child Services and it's come to my…our attention that Joey has been staying with you and his father is nowhere to be found."

Seto nodded but still said nothing, which caused Joey to panic a little.

"Since the situation is as it stands," the man spoke slowly "we need to take Joey to a foster home until his father is found or he is eighteen."

Joey froze. Was this really happening? No it couldn't be Seto promised that he wasn't going to let them take him away. Joey looked at Seto who has still not showed any emotion.

"Seto…" Joey whispered. "Don't let them take me away…please."

Seto grabbed Joey's hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"When will he be expected to leave?" Seto forced his voice not to come out angry.

"In a few days. Enough time for him to get used to the idea and took pack his things. We already have family picked out and he will be in a safe environment."

Very calmly Seto stood up from his set, leaned down and kissed Joey's cheek, and walked over to the man. And still not showing any emotion, punched the man in the face.

The man fell to the floor hard, almost hitting Mokuba who just happened to be listening to the whole thing. Seto stood over the man who was currently crawling away.

"Let me get one thing straight!" Seto yelled out as the man gathered himself and started to run down the stairs "I will not let you or any one take Joey away! He is safe here and this is where he is going to stay!"

Joey heard the front door slam assuming the man had left. He got up and went over to Seto and carefully put his hand on Seto's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Seto," cautiously Joey wrapped his arms around Seto who held him in return.

"They'll be back but they won't get you Joey, I promised and I never go back on a promise."

"Don't you think you might have taken it a bit too far Seto? I mean you just hit a Social worker."

Seto shook his head trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that maybe he just made the worst mistake he could have possibly made.

"Whatever happens Joey remember that I love you, even if I can't keep my promise," Joey kissed him before he could finish talking.

"Don't think that way Seto I won't let them get me, if I have to I'll kill myself I will."

Seto panicked, "You will do no such thing!"

"You won't stop me Seto I'll do it if I can't be with you."

Seto shook not wanting to think of Joey doing something like that.

"Then I just have to make sure that no one takes you away."

Seto kissed Joey not wanting to think of Joey leaving or Joey dead. Instead he kissed him while he was her and alive. Hoping that It wouldn't be their last.

A/N :Here's chapter six everyone! Sorry for the slow updates but maybe when school's over then the updates will pick up!:) Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Day-Chan: *sulking in corner*

Bakura: What's wrong with her this time?

Ryou: I actually have no idea this time… *pokes Day-Chan's back* what's wrong?

Day-Chan: EVERYTHING!

Bakura: What the hell does that mean?

Day-Chan: My friend is upset, I just found out that my old teacher got fired for reasons I'm not going to say and…and…life sucks!

Ryou: Awww I'm sorry

Bakura: And I'm sorry that ur such a baby.

Ryou: BAKURA!

Bakura: WHAT?

Day-Chan: Just start the disclaimer!

Ryou: ….

Bakura: …fine

Disclaimer: Yaoi Fan Day-Day does not own YuGiOh or any of the characters.

True to their word it was only a few days had passed before they came for Joey. Standing in the front room Joey clutched Seto's arm with one hand and his suitcase with the other. Fear was etched into his face as they waited. Seto hadn't said a thing about what was going to happen, causing Joey to grow worried.

"Seto." Joey uttered quietly as they heard a car pull up in front of the mansion.

"What is it Pup?" Seto answered calmly.

Joey felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he heard Seto's tone. Mentally shaking of the nagging feeling in his mind he spoke again.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing's going to happen to you. You're going to go with them for now," the door opened. "And then I'm going to bring you back."

Joey smiled and quickly kissed Seto before two men, one sporting a black eye, walked in.

The other man seemed friendly when Joey first saw him. He looked young, probably a little over twenty, with light blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Joey instantly trusted him. The other…not as much. He recognized him as the man Seto hit. His hair was dark messy compared to the first time he saw him. The black eye was clearly visible even though it was clear that the man had tried to cover it up.

"Hello my name is Len and I would appreciate if you called me Lenny." The first, friendly man, said. "This is my partner, Duke."

The other man didn't say anything; Joey noticed that Duke was glaring at Seto. Part of him wanted to laugh because Seto was actually glaring back. Len noticed this and in an effort to regain their attention cleared his thought.

"Well of course you both," He turned his blue eyes to Joey showing he hadn't forgotten he was there. "Know why we're here."

Seto nodded briskly.

"I know exactly why you're here." Seto's glare in tensed and he moved his arm protectively around Joey's waist. "And I won't let you take him from me for long."

"You don't have a say you low life…" Duke snarled before Len placed a hand on his shoulder in warning.

"Keep it professional Duke."

Duke stepped back but continued his glare. Seto's arm tightened around Joey slightly before he turned Joey around to face him, completely blocking out Len and Duke from the conversation.

"Listen to me Joey." Joey nodded giving Seto his full attention. "I want you to go with them," Joey was about to argue before Seto cut him off. "But I will come for you. They won't take you away from me without a fight. We will be together and we will get married. Just hold on and don't do anything reckless."

Joey didn't like it but nodded. He grabbed his suitcase tightly and slowly stepped out of Seto's arms, instantly feeling colder. All he wanted was to do was throw his suitcase at those damn social workers, mostly Duke, and run back into Seto's arms. A small lump formed in his thought, because he knew he couldn't do that, if he did he might never see Seto again. They would take him far away and Seto would forget him. He had to play it safe and stay as close to Seto as possible. If not… Joey felt the bottle of pills in his pocket feeling heavy the more he walked away.

Closing his eyes tightly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Len. Len leaned down and whispered in Joey's ear causing Seto to growl protectively but Joey paid no mind to it.

"Don't cry Joey. Stay strong for Seto no matter what." Len smiled knowingly then turned to walk out the door.

"Come on you two we need to get Joey to his foster home before it gets to dark."

Duke motioned for Joey to go first and with every step he took he felt a sharp pain through his heart and tears in his eyes. When they got to the car and Joey looked back he sobbed when he saw Seto standing in the door frame with tears in his eyes as well. Trying to wipe away his tears he was forced, by Duke, into the back seat of the car. Never taking his eyes off of Seto and Seto never taking his eyes off of Joey, they drove away. Feeling broken and defeated Joey turned to face the front when the mansion was finally out of view.

"You know," Len began looking at Joey through the review mirror. "The foster family is really nice. And they have kids; one I think is about your age."

Joey didn't respond forcing Len to give up on the small talk and focus on the road. Joey stared out the window at the passing scenery. His tears where dry and his body felt cold. He wished that Seto was here to warm him up.

'_But he's not here.' _His inner mind shouted.

'_**Shut up!' **_Joey shot back.

'_Get over it! Seto wouldn't want you to be giving up! At least not this soon.' _

' …**.'**

'_Exactly now toughen up and stick it out!'_

Making up his mind Joey held his head up high. He wasn't going to give up so soon, Seto would never forgive him if he did. Joey looked back at the passing scenery.

'_**I'll be waiting for you Seto, don't leave me behind!'**_

Day-Chan: And chapter seven is done.

Ryou: Are you feeling better?

Day-Chan: Yeah I guess. Sorry for worrying you.

Ryou: It's fine as long as your okay.

A/N: Hey guys I'm back and clearly not having the best of times. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed kind of fast of choppy. Reviews make me happy so if you liked it please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Day-Chan: Hello readers! I would just like to say that I'm so happy with all the reviews, story alerts, and author alerts that I have gotten since I started this story. They have all been very helpful to me to keep writing this and I don't think it would have been this long if it wasn't for all the support. I'm not going to talk to Ryou or Bakura today because I just felt like thanking you guys instead. You are all amazing! Thank you all!

I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors in this story my spell check is not working.

Now on with Chapter Eight!

Disclaimer: Yaoi Fan Day-Day does not own YuGiOh or the characters.

When Joey got to the foster home completely in a better mood. Confidant in Seto he exited the car as Len held the door open for him. Joey's first impression of the house was amazement. The house was rather large and the walls were made out of red brick. A large yard of green grass stretched between him and a huge mahogany door. Nervously he fidgeted with his ring. He wasn't to brave to admit how scared he was. Joey wanted nothing more than to get back in the car and get out of this place. As if he heard what Joey was thinking Duke grabbed Joey's arm and started dragging him to the house Len following behind with Joey's bag.

As they neared the door Joey felt like he was being choked by the lump in his throat that was growing with every step. When they finally reached the door Duke raised his hand to knock on the door but had the door thrown open before he could make any contact. I small figure had tackled him to the ground and Joey was left to be reminded of another incident with his sister Serenity. Len and Duke had to pry the small mass off him. Joey was helped up to be faced with a very pleasant looking young woman.

"Love what did I say about tackling the new faster kids?" Len asked smirking slightly.

Joey was taken aback when the women giggled slightly her voice almost sounding child like. She smiled kindly her brown eyes shown with joy.

"I know Honey but I couldn't help it," Her smile grew. "I was just so excited that's all."

Len laughed in return and moved to embrace the women who opened her small arms open for him.

Duke saw Joey's confused frown and leaned in to whisper in Joey's ear.

"This is Len's wife. They started the foster thing when they lost their two kids in child birth. They would have adopted but due to her condition it was turned down."

"Wh-what condition?" Joey asked.

"That's for them to tell you." Duke smiled and patted Joey's shoulder. "Just don't pay any attention to it though, she hates when people feel sorry for her."

Joey nodded and turned to face them as they pulled away only to hold hands facing Joey. Joey held back a feeling of jealousy and, seeming to sense this, Len let go of her hand giving her an _I'll Tell You Later_ look. She nodded in understanding and reached to hug Joey who gladly hugged back.

"I'm so glad that you are here Joey and I'm sure that Ryou will be glad too."

Len put his hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him confused but he just smiled.

"Maybe we should let him get settled in his room then we can all sit and have a nice talk together."

She seemed to understand and was about to go back inside before she started laughing and turned back to Joey.

"I almost forgot my name is Tori*." She smiled warmly. "But you can call me whatever you want."

With that she turned back in the house yelling back about starting dinner. Out of the corner of his eye Joey saw Len grimace then shake his head in a loving yet annoyed manner.

"I love that woman but her cooking can clear a room full of ravage animals." Smiling at Duke he picked up Joeys bag. "Thanks for helping you can go home back to Tristan. I know how he gets when you are late."

Duke winced and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Yeah your right." He gave Joey and friendly look. "Hey I'm sorry about before I was just doing my job, you understand right? No hard feelings?"

Joey was surprised but nodded. "I-I understand and I'm sorry about Seto…you know…punching you."

"It's cool I would have reacted the same way if it was my Tristan. I was mad for awhile but I get over things quickly. Just make sure he understands I'm on your side, okay?"

Smiling Joey put out his hand and Duke took it shaking his hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." And with that he started walking to a black truck across the street that Joey assumed was his.

"Come on Joey let's get inside so Tori doesn't poison the food." He smiled jokingly.

Joey followed him into the house and up the stairs. The hallway had a warm feeling which instantly had Joey relaxed . He saw five doors down the left end and three more down the right.

"On the left theirs Ryou's room, your room, Bakura's room and mine and Tori's room. On the left theirs the bathroom, work room, and office or library." Len said motioning to said rooms. "Your room is right there." He pointed it out. "Go get settled in and I'll send Ryou to get you when we have the talk."

Joey nodded and walked into his new room. It was a simple room with a closet on the left and a bed against the wall. A small desk sat in the corner that looked like it hasn't been used in years. He walked to the closet and set his bag down on the floor after retrieving a picture at the bottom of it. He walked over to the desk and set down the item. A small picture set in a beautiful frame. Mokuba's arm was slung over a very serious Seto's shoulder. Mokuba was smiling brightly in the photo and Seto looked mildly annoyed but had a small smile none the less. Joey smiled at the picture and read the writing on the corner of it, which was obviously written by Seto.

'_Dear Pup, _

_ I put this in your bag so you wouldn't forget that I and Moki are both going to be with you threw this whole thing. Don't give up Mutt or we will never forgive you. _

_ -Love Seto and Moki_

Joey was smiling when he heard a knock at the door. He shouted a 'come in' and the door slowly opened to show a boy about his age. The boy had long white hair and shy chocolate colored eyes. He looked afraid so Joey motioned for him to come in. The boy smiled a little and entered the room fully.

"Your Ryou right?" Joey asked kindly.

"Y-Yes. You're Joey?"

"Yep."

"I'm really happy to meet you and I'm sure Bakura will be…nice." Joey looked confused at Ryou's slight pause. "Anyway I came up too tell you that mum and dad want to talk."

Joey nodded and walked with Ryou down the stairs into the living room where Len and Tori were currently sitting and he saw another person sitting on one of the other only empty sets. Joey assumed that this was Bakura but didn't think too much on it. He sat down in a set that wasn't occupied and Ryou went to sit by Bakura who quickly and possessively wrapped his arm around him, causing Ryou to blush.

"Joey…" Tori began. "I know that this is a big change and you are going to need some time to adjust. Bakura had to go through the same thing. Ryou was lucky enough to come to us as a baby and he will be here if you ever need to talk."

Ryou smiled and nodded.

"I'd be happy to help if you need me. My room is just across from yours and if I'm not awake then Bakura can help. He usually sleeps with me so you won't have to go looking for him."

Joey looked at Bakura who gave a slight nod but not much else.

"We also want you to know," Len said regaining Joey's attention. "We all know that you are engaged to Seto and even though you are staying with us we will not stop you from seeing him or your sister, and we even want you to marrying him."

"R-Really?" Joey asked, not sure if he heard right daring to hope.

"Of course." Tori smiled.

"We all just want you to be happy with us Joey."

Joey looked around the room at the faces in front of him. Len and Tori's smiling faces, Ryou's kind smile and Bakura's fierce but strangely reassuring smirk. He felt like a new weight had been lifted. No longer saw his horrid mother's face but instead Tori's kind one. He saw a father who wouldn't bail on him when he really needed him and two new brothers along with his sister Serenity. Smiling Joey felt happy. He could still see his sister, Seto, and Moki. He could still marry Seto and live the life Seto promised. This wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought…

"Oh and Joey theirs one more thing…" Tori spoke.

"Yes?" Joey asked feeling warmth spread through him.

"This may come as a shock but you need to know," She smiled. "I have Cancer."

Day-Chan: Yay the family isn't that bad! But the mom has Cancer… I actually based the mom off of one of my old teachers who died a couple of years ago from breast cancer. I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon!

* - I was having trouble trying to figure out her name so I went to Google translate and typed in Bird under English to Japanese (I think that's what I typed in) and this is what it gave me. If this is wrong please tell me.

A/N: Yes I did make Ryou and Bakura a couple in this story. I still wanted to have Joey and Seto together but there still will be conflict with that whole situation, I promise. And Duke isn't bad…. But come on would you be happy if you were punched in the face? I made Duke and Tristan a couple because I like them together although Tristan might never actually show up in this story, sorry. Reviews make me happy so please review if you like the story or even if you've been reading since the beginning. And again thanks to all the readers who have supported me with this story and I just don't mean the reviews, even though those are awesome to. I mean everyone! THANK YOU GUYS!


	9. Chapter 9

Day-Chan: I'm so sorry everyone for my late update and I realize that I always make excuses for why I've always updated so late but I really have gone through something that's really taking a toll on me. I'm not ready to talk about it but I want all my readers to know that I haven't forgotten about you or my story. So here I am ready to bring you another chapter of this story. Enjoy! =^.^=

Seto glared at his new secretary as she swayed into his office with the folder he asked her to bring him over an hour ago. She had long red hair that looked just as fake as she was. Her face was plastered in so much makeup that Seto thought she was a clown. He had no idea what possessed him to hire her. Maybe Joey's kindness was getting to him or maybe he was getting soft. Whatever the reason he was instantly regretting it as she bent over far too low to put his coffee in front of him.

"Will there be anything else ?" She said in such a sickly sweet voice that Seto almost threw up his breakfast.

"No ." Kiaba forced out as coldly as he could manage against the bile rising in throat.

She smiled and walked away rolling her hips purposely and Seto cringed. When the door shut behind her he immediately dialed security.

"I want you to escort out of the building. Make sure you stress that she is being let go for inappropriate behavior and the inability to complete her job when requested."

Kiaba then hung up the phone before they could reply. He rubbed his temples slowly trying to block out the yelling of as she was being "escorted" out of the building. Sighing he took a sip of his cold coffee and grimaced. Pushing the cup away he set to work again but stopped immediately as his gaze landed on a picture of him and Joey.

It's been almost a week since Joey was taken away and Joey had wasted no time calling him to tell him what was going on. Seto was thrilled to say the least but he still didn't like the idea of Joey being so far from him.

He closed his eyes tightly and sighed.

Joey was happy for now and that's what mattered but there was still the issue of his father. Seto knew his father was still in Domino but there was no way to tell where. If he came to cause them problems then Seto would have to do everything in his power to make sure Joey was safe. He just hoped it come to that.

Day-Chan: I'm sorry its' so short but I really had no idea what to do with this chapter. It was kind of pointless and I promise to try harder next chapter. Also what do you think of ? Should she come in later or should I just keep her in this chapter never to be seen again? I really don't know where this story is going any more so if anyone has any ideas of what they want o happen I'll be happy to hear them.


	10. News

Dae Chan: Hello to all my readers. I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story and I'm not even sure if I will. I'm at a point with this story that I don't even know where it's going. I'm going to keep thinking about what I'm going to do with this story but I also think I'm going to try and start writing something new. I never cared for when authors did this but I don't think I have a choice. Maybe writing such a big story like this wasn't a good idea since I'm not really ready for it nor have the time. But I'll keep trying.

I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about this story I'm just at a standstill and I might not even finish it. I just might move on to something else but I'm still thinking about it. So just bear with me and let me know what you think I should do. I set up a poll on my account so let me know what you think of leave a comment and which ever gets the most, then that's what I'll do.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: To all my dear reader's I am sorry to say that this is not an updated to the story. Sadly I don't think I'm going to finish this story anyway. I wanted to say that I have made a new account and will try to update and write more on it. I don't think I will use this account anymore except to read favorites or updates from others but I won't be uploading from here anymore. If there are any stories that you would like me to try and move to my new account then please let me know and I will try my best. My new account is called CuteSnowAngel and I will leave the link bellow. Thank you so much for reading and fallowing me through this.

Sincerely,

Yaoi-Fan-Day-Day 3

New account: u/5403509/


End file.
